yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Hōkago Keyholder
Hōkago Keyholder is a character song by Chris Yukine in Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. This song never heard in the anime, along with other songs such as Sora e..., Junpaku Innocent, Okitegami and SENSE OF DISTANCE. It was released on August 19, 2015 within the fourth GX character song album. Credit *Composer: Noriyasu Agematsu *Arranger: Tomohiro Kita *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu Audio Lyrics Kanji = みんながくれた　教えてくれた あたしの知らない　あたしの姿 ねぇこんな　未来の夢に 胸を躍らせていいの…かな？ 夕陽が背中を暖める帰り道 みんなより一歩　後ろ歩いた はしゃぐ笑顔の邪魔をしないように 幸せの涙　飲み込んだ きっと3秒も　会話の間あけたら 気付かれるから「…ありがとう」なんて 咄嗟に変な声だしちゃって… 指を大空に　誤魔化すように さしながらあいつがこう言った 「一番星を見つけたんだね？」 「ありがとうはこっちの台詞だよ」と 制服の袖　隠し拭いた何かが しょっぱくってさ… あと少し行けば　ちょっと嫌いな交差点 チクリ胸の奥　痛くなるんだ みんながバラバラ　あのコトバ言い合って 一人違う道…手を振った 鞄に擦れる　静かなキーホルダーの音 風の冷たさにキンと交じり 黄昏の寂しさ連れてくる でも突然は急に抱きしめた 「もうちょっとだけ星を話さない？」なんて あったかいシャツ越しの声 震えに気付いたあいつは 「そのまま聞いて…？一人じゃないよ…！」なんてさ ズルくないかな… 銀河が満ちた　夜空見上げた 一人きりじゃない　さっきの星が サヨナラ…昨日の自分 輝き歌おうと言ってる みんながくれた　教えてくれた あたしの知らない　あたしの姿 ねぇこんな　未来の夢に 胸を躍らせていいんだね 初めて知った　笑える想い出だと 泣けちゃうってことを… |-|Romaji = Min'na ga kureta oshiete kureta Atashi no shiranai atashi no sugata Nē kon'na mirai no yume ni Mune wo odorasete ī no...kana? Yūhi ga senaka wo atatameru kaeri michi Min'na yori ippo ushiro aruita Hashagu egao no jama wo shinai yō ni Shiawase no namida nomikonda Kitto sanbyō mo kaiwa no aida aketara Kidzukareru kara "...arigatō" nante Tossa ni hen'na koe dashi chatte... Yubi wo ōzora ni gomakasu yō ni Sashi nagara aitsu ga kō itta "Ichiban boshi wo mitsuketa ndane?" "Arigatō wa kotchi no serifu dayo" to Seifuku no sode kakushi fuita nanika ga Shoppakutte sa... Ato sukoshi ikeba chotto kirai na kōsaten Chikuri mune no oku itaku naru nda Min'na ga barabara ano kotoba ī atte Hitori chigau michi...te wo futta Kaban ni sureru shizukana kīhorudā no oto Kaze no tsumetasa ni kin to majiri Tasogare no sabishisa tsurete kuru Demo totsuzen wa kyū ni dakishimeta "Mō chotto dake hoshi wo hanasanai?" nante Attakai shatsugoshi no koe Furue ni kidzuita aitsu wa "Sono mama kiite...? Hitori janai yo...!" nante sa Zurukunai kana... Ginga ga michita yozora miageta Hitorikiri janai sakki no hoshi ga Sayonara...kinō no jibun Kagayaki utaou to itteru Min'na ga kureta oshiete kureta Atashi no shiranai atashi no sugata Nē kon'na mirai no yume ni Mune wo odorasete ī ndane Hajimete shitta waraeru omoide dato Nakechau tte koto wo... |-|English = Everyone once taught me About the me I didn't now about Hey, about this future dream Is it supposed to excite...me? On my way home, the sun warmed my back I walked one step behind everyone else I didn't want to ruin those energetic smiles So I continued to swallow those tears of happiness Surely for three seconds during that conversation They'd notice me say "thank you" In that strange choked-up voice... As those fingers deceivingly pointed to the large sky You asked "Did you find the number one star?" as I replied with "Thank you for saying such words" With the edge of my sleeve, I wiped away Those salty tears... If you keep walking, we'll end up at the intersection I hate This prickling sensation sends pain in my chest Everyone splits up as we exchange words As I waved goodbye...we all walked our separate paths Even as my bag swayed, the sound of the keychain is silent The pure coldness of the wind Brought loneliness as dusk arrived But suddenly, I'm hugged from behind "Can I tell you more about those stars?" Your voice that came from that warm shirt Made me tremble, which you noticed "Hey, listen to me...! You aren't alone...!" is what you said As a warm feeling began to surface... Looking up at the night sky filled with galaxies Like the stars before me, I'm know I'm not alone Goodbye...to the me of yesterday I'm singing this as I shine brightly Everyone once taught me About the me I didn't now about Hey, about this future dream Is it supposed to excite...me? I knew for the first time, this would be a memory I'd laugh at Or maybe I'll cry too... Trivia *This song appears to be addressed to Miku Kohinata. Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear GX Series